QuickSilver
by Ewiituntmay
Summary: A young woman comes to Seigaku, and Ryoma can actually remember her...somewhat. She and Ryoma seem quite close, in a way, considering that she can seemingly hold her own against the indifferent tennis player. ... FujixOC Rated T just in case. Reposted.
1. Chapter 1

Ewiituntmay: Hey all! I wrote this story a while ago, then put it up here, but I didn't really like it so I'm reposting it. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think, even if you think it's stupid or cliche! It's fine with me, I just appreciate feedback of any kind.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters...except OCs and the plot.

**_~Chapter 1~_**

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day…everyone hurried down to the entrance.

"Hurry, _O-chibi_, the new people are here." Eiji ran ahead, Ryoma just rolled his eyes and sighed, uncomfortable with the people crowding around the car that had pulled up to let off, two people.

The crowd was ecstatic 'cause the two people were from the United States, in North America. They were obviously fluent in Japanese as well because one of them, a girl, was talking around with some of the people. For some reason Ryoma felt like he recognized the voice, though he couldn't quite place it.

"Ryoma! Come here, hurry!" Momo gestured to Ryoma, leading him to where the rest of the Seigaku Regulars were.

"Look, do you _know_ who that _is_?!" Inui sounded much more excited than he ever had before, "That's Lien Silver! In America everyone calls her QuickSilver!"

QuickSilver was quite fitting to Lien for three reasons; one was the really long bright silver hair that reached past her knees. The second reason were here bright silver eyes and the third and less obvious reason was her fluidity and grace with any motion she made, much like the way silver flowed in liquid form, hence QuickSilver.

Ryoma looked over at the indicated person, and instantly froze, "Hey that's that _Silver _girl."

Everyone was slightly surprised that Ryoma knew…or remembered who she was. He walked forward a couple of steps, just enough for her to notice since she was looking in his general direction.

"Ryoma Echizen?" Most of the crowd quieted at her voice and the name, "Figures, I'd end up going to the same school as you…"

Ryoma didn't move any closer, "Che…what, not happy to see me?"

She shrugged, "I suppose it doesn't really matter to me. Although it is refreshing to see someone who isn't afraid to criticize me."

Ryoma smirked, "Someone has to keep your head from getting big."

"Wish I could say the same for you…unfortunately it's too late." Lien looked away nonchalantly.

"Humph." Ryoma shrugged, put his hands into his pockets and was quiet.

"Echizen…you know Silver-sama?" the Seigaku Regulars looked at him expectantly.

He looked back at them, his lazy expression interrupted by an 'obviously' look, "Yeah…so?"

"Silver-kun, would you play a tennis match against me?" Inui stepped next to Ryoma, it was easy to see that he had trouble containing himself, a very rare treat for everyone present, he hardly ever had trouble containing himself.

She looked at Inui quietly for what seemed to be agonizingly long minutes, tilted her head to one side and with an unreadable expression, "Chu…you favor data-tennis?"

Inui was slightly surprised but answered immediately, "Yes. I would like to gauge my data-tennis against yours. I have come across research that states you are the best data player in the United States."

She nodded slowly as if considering her thoughts, "Yeah…well that's just what reporters and tennis officials say. I'm just a girl that happens to like tennis, and happens to be fairly good at it."

Everyone kind of balked at the notion. No one had expected such a revered tennis player to be so modestly nonchalant. Most really good tennis players of QuickSilver's status tended to either flaunt it in everybody's face, or searched for a suitable challenge, like Nanjiro Echizen.

"Will you honor me with a match?"

"Yeah, sure. Although I haven't got a racket so I'll have to borrow one." She looked at Ryoma.

"You can use one of mine, as long as we have a rematch as well."

"Knew there'd be a catch. Sure…when?"

"Right after your match with Inui of course."

Everyone was slightly surprised that Ryoma could be so cold.

"You know that I'll be somewhat worn out…least you'll have a chance if I am. Come on, I have somewhere I have to be, and I suspect that my match with …Inui?…will take longer than my match with you…whichever way it goes." QuickSilver smiled innocently at Ryoma.

*****At the courts*****

"Point match. QuickSilver." Nearly everyone from the school had followed the tennis players to the court, and now cheered for QuickSilver.

"Wow Inui, you're really good, if you were even a little more prepared you probably would have beat me." Lien smiled, panting slightly as she talked to Inui. Inui was too out of breath to say anything back so instead bowed slightly in acknowledgment.

"Hey! Silver girl…you ready yet?"

Ryoma stood on his side of the court, impatiently moving his racket from hand to hand.

"Yeah, just a second." she took a few more deep breaths, leaning against the net pole for support. Another deep breath and she straightened, and moved to her position on her side of the court.

After the first energetic hour the two began to slow and every extra minute became so grueling that after the second set they had to take a break. Everyone was waiting with so much tension and excitement that no one noticed when it got dark and the lights turned on.

"Point match…Silver…" Everyone was stunned into silence, it had been a regular singles match but nothing about it had been regular. Ryoma Echizen and QuickSilver had played with Pro style efficiency and endurance. It went way beyond the school tennis matches everyone was used to.

The two players were panting hard, both had collapsed on the courts where they were trying to catch their breath and rest for a few seconds. Anyone who had witnessed the match and hadn't been a fan of tennis would almost certainly become one and those who already were would be even bigger fans, and everybody that had witnessed it would talk about it for many years to come. It would never be seen again though, for no one in the entire crowd had thought to record it and those who had cell phones had soon discovered that their batteries had died out after the match with Inui.

No one could speak…no one knew what to say, for how could anyone possibly speak in such presences as these two who were surely not merely mortals, their endurance had been that to rival the earth upon which they lived. Their grace had been that to rival the dance of the heavens above them, their efficiency to rival even the most accurate of machines, and their passion on the court rivaled even the most deeply profound of loves.

Finally the deep silence was broken by two sets of laughter, the two players had finally caught their breath and gotten to their feet.

"Good match eh? Echizen you sure can be stubborn when it comes to tennis."

"I could say the same of you, but it was the same as usual…many long hours…playing until you can't stand, out of breath, and can't think straight. The usual…between us anyway."

"You know if you played like this against your dad you could probably win. I can teach you sometime if you want me too."

They both laughed some more, walked to the net and shook hands with each other. Everyone finally began breaking through the paralysis, and when they were unable to bring themselves to intrude upon the tennis players, began to leave, filing away. Only the Regulars stayed behind.

The sudden movement of the crowd brought them to the situation at hand and with that, realization that something revolutionary had happened. Though they were still somewhat in awe of the two they went over and surrounded them. Eiji was of course the first to regain his normal attitude.

"_O-chibi! _How come you don't play like that all the time?! You could win the prefectorals, the nationals and the regionals all by yourself! How come you never told us? I mean that was like-" Eiji was at a loss for words, hardly anything could describe the way Ryoma had played, and even less how QuickSilver had played. No one would call her anything other than QuickSilver from now on, for she had most definitely earned the right to that title.

They looked around and noticed that everyone, except for the Regulars and Silver were gone. Nearly all of them were uncomfortable in the presence of both Ryoma and Lien, except maybe two or possibly three.

Oishi was the first to speak after Eiji, "Perhaps we should all be leaving. It is pretty late." There were a few murmurs of agreement, but it took a few seconds for anyone to actually start leaving.

Momo frowned slightly, "Awww, but I don't wanna go home yet, I'm too excited! That was totally awesome…and even the word awesome doesn't quite cover it! Anybody wanna go get something to eat?… QuickSilver, you wanna come?" Momo blushed deeply at even saying her name, and couldn't quite bring himself to look her straight in the face.

"Look, guys it wasn't really that great. You don't need to go all serious like that. But I would like to get something to eat, that match took all my energy. You Ryoma?"

"Of course, you're paying."

"Why? You're the one who lost the match. You pay."

Ryoma looked at Momo, an evil smirk on his face, but before he could say anything Lien said, "No, Ryoma, no one else is paying for either of us. It has to be you."

"Or else what? What are you gonna do if I don't pay for the food?"

Lien smirked even more evilly than Ryoma had, "You sure you wanna know? I mean you are kinda young and even with the constant influence of your father it would probably be very deeply disturbing at the least, and utterly devastatingly life-changing…in the worst way at the most."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, in challenge, and when she leaned over and whispered into his ear he stumbled backward, fell and nearly choked to death, "That's disgusting!"

Lien still had the smirk on her face, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The team all looked at the two, curious as to what Lien had told Ryoma, anything that caused him to react like that had to be major.

"What was it? What did she say?"

Ryoma got up dusting himself off, he blushed deeply, "You don't wanna know…trust me."

"Oh come on! Tell us Ryoma!" Momo begged. Ryoma just shook his head, still blushing, but now more 'composed'.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Lien turned and started to walk away, Ryoma instantly following.

"Wow! I wonder what she said, especially if it makes Ryoma submissive like that. Was it really that bad?"

"Or good? Maybe she told him something that he wants, but would never admit to. That might be why he doesn't want to tell anyone."

Momo looked at Fuji, confused at first, then he blushed when he realized what Fuji was talking about, "Oh!"

Fuji smiled and everyone started to follow Ryoma and Lien to their choice of place, luckily for Ryoma and the others Lien didn't choose an expensive place to eat.

**A/N: **Well, there it is, chapter one, reposted and only 2000 words, give or take. If you like it, please leave a review, if you dislike it, please tell me what bothers you most. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Ewiituntmay: This chapter is dedicated to **_i love athrun._** I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Prince of Tennis, or the characters. I only own OCs, and the plotline.

_**Recap: Fuji smiled and everyone started to follow Ryoma and Lien to their choice of place, luckily for Ryoma and the others Lien didn't choose an expensive place to eat.**_

_**~Chapter 2~**_

"So what's it like in America? Are the tennis players there any good?" Momo was happily digging into his food.

Lien looked up from her food and raised an eyebrow at his full mouth and the food spewing from it. He swallowed hard and then blushed, "They're okay…I guess, though they could be much better if they actually tried."

"They suck." Lien looked at Ryoma, he was glaring down at his own food, only a fraction of his usual order, not that Lien had gotten more than him, just that he had to pay.

"Oh, come on Ryoma. Just cause you only played-"

"Che. Yeah right." He grabbed his first sandwich and bit into it.

"Okay, whatever."

"Ahem. *cough* so Silver-sama…were you just holding back on my account?"

Lien looked at Inui, surprise evident on her face, "No…why's that?"

"Well…your match with Echizen…"

"Ah, I see. It's not that I was holding back, Inui…it's just that when Ryoma and I play each other, due to our stubbornness to defeat the other, we are pushed far beyond our usual limits, that is also due to the fact that the way we play is so much alike. If Ryoma or I were better or worse than one another, or had much different playing styles, our match would have turned out much like your's and mine, one of us would have won and that would have been that. Right Ryoma?"

Inui and the others, except Ryoma, were silenced by the explanation, "Che, yeah whatever. Although, I am better than you."

"Really? I could have swore that we just had a tiebreaker not longer than twenty minutes ago. A tiebreaker that _I _won, fair and square."

"Humph." Ryoma rolled his eyes and turned away from Lien. Lien simply shrugged, smiled and continued eating her sandwich.

After another fifteen minutes of relatively peaceful eating a guy came in the door of the fast food place. He looked around and after spotting his prey, he loped over to the table. Lien had noticed but she hadn't said anything, even when he came over.

"Hey you! Pipsqueak," he waited for Lien to finally look at him before continuing, "Yeah I'm talking to you. What the hell do you think your doing here? You dare show such insolence?!"

Lien did nothing but raise an eyebrow, Ryoma just kept eating and the others were staring at the guy as though he had just sprouted a pair of wings.

"Hey Silver-sama, you know this guy?" Momo and the others looked from the guy to Lien, then back to the guy.

"No." Lien just went back to eating her sandwich, making the big guy even madder. Ryoma was struggling not to laugh, but the only ones who noticed were Fuji and Tezuka. Lien did after a few seconds, but no one knew what he was laughing about.

"HEY! Don't act like you don't know who I am," when Lien only shook her head and took another bite the guy grabbed Ryoma, turned him and picked him up by the front of his shirt, "Listen here you little shit! Now you know who I am, and you know you're not supposed to be anywhere near here! Now tell me what the hell you're doing here or I'm gonna bash your friend's skull in!"

"Hey, set him down…I really don't think any of us know who you are so just let him go." The guy looked at Lien with irritation, everyone else was startled by it.

"Aw the little pipsqueak has to have his girlfriend stand up for him."

Lien stood quietly, her face was indifferent, "No I'm just a friend. Now put him down, so I can beat the shit out of you." Lien's calm indifferent tone was enough to make the guy think twice, unfortunately he made another bad choice.

"Or what? What if I don't put him down? What then?"

Lien's eyes narrowed dangerously, her body was relaxed, and then without a second thought she blasted him in the face, "Look, your trying my patience right now, if you even so much as think another insult like that I will not hesitate to beat you to such a bloody pulp so that no one, not even the autopsy will be able to identify you. Do you understand?" Lien had leaned over his prone form on the ground, and was effectively holding him down by nearly stepping on his manhood.

He nodded quickly, "Yeah I understand, I understand, now please get off me, please. I'm begging you…please…AHHHHHH!"

Lien pushed her foot down just a little harder, and the guy screamed, she hadn't really put her foot down that hard though, so when he screamed she backed off, sat down and went back to eating her sandwich.

The entire crowd was staring at her as though she had just taken down a guy four times her size, although he was really only two times her size.

"You little bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" The guy got up and was so red in the face that it seemed as though steam would start rolling off it at anytime. Lien merely finished the bite she had just taken, closed her eyes and sighed, as though a little bug kept pestering her.

"Are you really gonna make me do this? In front of all of these people?" Lien turned calmly to the guy and stared straight into his eyes with the same indifference that Ryoma usually wore. The guy grew slightly uncomfortable, although only very perceptive people like Lien, Fuji, Tezuka, and Inui noticed.

"Heh whatever. Get up, I'm gonna kill you for your insolence!" The guy took his fighting stance and came at Lien, who was still sitting calmly.

Lien sighed, quickly stood and using the guy's momentum against him, she grabbed the back of his shirt turned in a semi-circle, at the same time letting go of his shirt. His momentum carried him halfway across the place, Lien could see the manager sweating and frown in irritation as she began to walk over to the team's table.

"Look if you guys are gonna make trouble I think it would be best for everyone if you would leave."

Lien looked at the woman indifferently, "I'm sorry if we have disrupted your establishment's peace, but we didn't start the trouble, that guy started it. In case you didn't see that part."

The manager balked slightly, "Uh…well…all I seen was you throwing that guy halfway across the restaurant. That is all I need to see."

Lien frowned slightly and did nothing to hide it, "Well if this was a 'restaurant' as you so called it and we had started the trouble I would understand your point and would gladly leave. But this is a fast food place, where that guy started the trouble, and I will gladly leave this place and withdraw my patronage. In fact that is exactly what I'm going to do. Have a good night," Lien turned to the team, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Nice to have met you."

Lien turned, after picking up her bag and started out the door, listening to the whispers rippling through the crowd of customers. They must have had an idea of who she was anyway.

"Hey! Do you know who that is? That girl you just kicked out? That was Lien Silver from the United States…she's better known as QuickSilver, and she's like the best tennis player in North America, she even beat both Echizens. She could probably have this place shut down if she wanted to…"

The manager looked around wide eyed at the crowd, now worried that she may have made a mistake.

"Hey did you guys see that last match she played, like half and hour ago? That was incredible! IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!"

"If QuickSilver doesn't like this place then neither do I! Let's go guys."

"Yeah…but the manager actually kicked her out! We should leave too."

"Yeah let's get out of this dump."

The manager got even more worried as the crowd of people started walking out the door. After another minute the only people in the place were the manager, the staff, the guy and the team, who were quickly gathering their stuff to leave.

"Uh…Wait! Please…you have to convince that QuickSilver girl to come back here…please…I need her to come back to the restaurant! Please I'll do anything you want…just get all the customers back…PLEASE!!!!!"

The team looked at her as though she had gone nuts, which it seemed, she had. None of them said anything as she continued to grovel…on the floor at their feet.

"Che. Why should we?" Ryoma glared down at the manager.

She looked up at him, her eyes watery and leaking the unshed tears, "because if the boss finds out that we lost a lot of business then…I'll lose my job! Possibly even my life!" She cried and begged more as the realization hit her. She was grabbing at Ryoma's pant legs and all but pulling them down.

"You did blame her for the trouble…when it was that guy's fault." Ryoma stepped away from the woman and pointed at the guy, who was still laying on the floor where he had fallen.

"PLEEEEASE…I NEED HER TO COME BACK HERE…AND BRING IN MORE CUSTOMERS!!!"

"He's right. You did wrongfully accuse Lien of the trouble that this guy started. I'm not sure she'll like the idea of ever coming back here." Fuji walked around the guy on the way to the door. The rest of the team was following suit.

"NO WAIT! PLEEEASE… you don't understand! The boss…he's from the Yakuza! If I don't get customers to come in here he'll torture me, and if she doesn't come in then no customers will come in…" she crawled over to Kaidoh, who was behind everyone else, and pulled on his pant legs. He hissed at her and quickly moved away, while the rest of the team tried to avoid her.

"The Yakuza?! Really?" Eiji looked at the others, his eyes widened in disbelief. Oishi grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him out the door after the others.

"Perhaps we should talk to Lien and let her know-"

"Let Lien know what?" they all turned, surprised to see Lien leaning next to the door they had just come out.

"That was stupid." Ryoma walked toward her, stopping a few feet from her, facing the intersection a few yards away.

"What? You mean causing an uproar big enough to make the customers leave? Don't worry for the 'restaurant'. Their customers will be back tomorrow…but I do think I got my point across…I don't think she'll wrongly accuse anybody for quite a while."

"Che. You are a bitch."

"Yeah…so?" Lien just smiled and shrugged, "I learned from the best."

Ryoma glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…O-Chan, nothing. I'll see ya tomorrow." Lien walked off, Ryoma glared after her.

"Don't call me that!" he glared for another few seconds after seeing her answering wave.

"O-chan?" He turned to Eiji and the others who were all having trouble containing the smiles the nickname had caused.

"Don't call me that!" He turned and walked towards his house without another word.

The rest of the team just shrugged and left for their respective houses. Tezuka heading in the same direction as Ryoma, and Fuji heading in the same direction as Lien.

* * * * *

I noticed that Fuji was a few feet behind me, so I decided to stop and wait for him to catch up.

"Silver-kun." He nodded to me, I nodded back at him.

"Fuji, wasn't it?" He nodded, he still had that fake-smile plastered on his face, I was kind of annoyed by it, but I didn't let him know that. We were quiet as we walked, I was taking in his physical traits again, I had to admit, he was pretty cute, he had hair the color of thick dark honey, he was about three centimeters taller than me, and we were about the same weight. He was fairly fit, mostly from playing tennis as far as I could tell. I hadn't quite seen his eyes yet, so I was unsure of their color.

I could tell that he was smarter and much more observant than he seemed, the smile tended to throw other people off. I suppose there was hardly anyone who knew what he was really thinking. I doubted that even I would have been able to understand him, now. Not without getting to know him anyways.

"That was a really good match, against Echizen." I looked over at him, tilting my head in the process.

"Thanks…" I sighed gently, "it was pretty tiring. I can't wait to get home and go to sleep."

"So you live around here?" Fuji turned slightly, I raised an eyebrow at his flow of conversation.

"Yeah. I'm staying over there." I pointed out the house that I was staying at, and was rewarded with a slightly surprised look from him.

"Really? I live right there." He pointed to the house right next to the one I was staying at. I wasn't at all surprised, in fact that was why I was staying in the one next to him.

"Cool. Maybe we could walk to school together in the morning." I cast a quick sideways glance a small smile on my face.

He gave a small but _genuine_ smile in return and nodded, "Yeah that would be nice."

We reached the street that our houses were on, and when we reached the area between them he turned to me and bid me goodnight.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning." I watched him walk into his house, without looking back. _He does seem to be a good choice for your plans…Aramaki. No wonder I was sent to protect him, and the others from you, and our battle ensues, as usual._

I turned and walked into my new home, thoughts of the ever-present battle with Aramaki filling my head, as well as our last and most recent battle, which still had yet to enter the newspapers.

_Perhaps it will be in tomorrow's newspaper…after all I did only finish with him last night…hence being late for school today._

I sighed as I dropped my bag on the floor, and continued into the house, which was dark and quiet.

"You're home! About time, I was about to go searching for your body."

"Not now Kimi…I need to start thinking about my plans. What about you? Got everything figured out?" I looked into the darkness at where Kimi's voice had come from. I knew she was there, though it was too dark to actually see her there. I could hear and sense her movement as she walked toward me.

A light came on, the sudden brightness didn't make either me or Kimi blink as most people would have. Though it did take a split-second to adjust to the new light.

"Yep…I kinda like that Momo kid, he's kinda cute." She smiled and gushed like a regular teenager, but the sparkle of intelligence in her eyes was still there, warning anyone smart enough to realize it, that she wasn't _just_ a regular teenager.

**A/N: **Okay, second chapter, hoped you like...please review, at least one more time before I update! See ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Ewiituntmay: Well, here's chapter 3, I'm dedicating it to **_i love athrun, _**and **_Sakura 2_** for reviewing. I hope everybody enjoys ^-^

_**Recap: "Yep…I kinda like that Momo kid, he's kinda cute." She smiled and gushed like a regular teenager, but the sparkle of intelligence in her eyes was still there, warning anyone smart enough to realize it, that she wasn't just a regular teenager.**_

_**~Chapter 3~**_

Let me explain something to you, neither Kimi or me are regular teenagers. We are actually…spies?…assassins?…or something of the sort. I am the best 'spy/assassin' in the entirety of **The Organization**, a network of 'spies/assassins'. The reason I know Ryoma from the United States of America is because he was one of my missions, I was protecting him from my very own arch-nemesis, Akira Aramaki. Aramaki is a very resourceful and manipulative man, and is always thinking of new ways to test my skills in the hopes of one day defeating me and making me his 'minion'. Or even stooping to trying to talk me into joining his side…although he does make sense sometimes, telling me things about **The Organization**. These are things I already know, including the fact that first and foremost **The Organization **is a network of assassins…though they don't know that I know. The only reason I am out protecting people is because Aramaki wants to use the said people to take **The Organization **down. I don't blame him, but I work for the assassination network, so I do as I'm told, by any means necessary! Kimi isn't actually my little sister, as everyone here, including Ryoma, thinks. She is the top assassin/spy out of the other teenagers, hardly equal to me, but not one to underestimate. She is usually assigned her own missions while we stay somewhere somewhat long term, like this, though it had ever only happened twice before now.

I sighed and started toward the stairs, right now I needed sleep, since I haven't slept for a good seventy hours…straight, "good-night Kimi."

She smiled and bounced off toward the kitchen, "Good-night, QuickSilver." She smirked at the name. I figured she probably either thought the name quite fitting or thought it was a joke…it didn't really matter to me either way, I would simply finish my mission and she would do hers and that would be that. After our respective missions were accomplished we would go our separate ways and only meet up if **The Organization **required us to do so.

(the next day)

I walked out the door just in time to see Fuji, he was just barely reaching my house and turned to me with his usual smile in place, "Ah hello Lien. Would you like to walk to school with me?" I smiled and nodded, walking over to him, we turned and started the walk to school.

"So, what homeroom do you have?" I looked over at him and smiled when he talked, we had the same homeroom. I already knew, because it had been arranged that way. I smiled when he answered, "Cool that's my homeroom too!" He looked over at me, the same smile on his face.

"That's nice." I looked at him, my smile slightly dampened. I just looked forward and shrugged. _Oh well. I have a few days to get to know them a little more. I'm just glad that they aren't all as indifferent as Ryoma was._

"So why are you here in Japan anyway?" I shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, we just felt like something different, and Kimi and I haven't been here since we were little. So we figured we'd come back."

"What about your parents? Aren't they here with you?" Fuji's smile dimmed ever so slightly, but I noticed anyway.

"No, actually our parents died shortly after we moved to the U.S. So from there we were put into a foster home, then we decided we'd move here. Being that our family was rich. That was also the reason we were allowed to stay together. Our parents had made such arrangements in case they should ever die before we were old enough to take care of ourselves."

Fuji nodded. He seemed a bit aloof, but not the same way as Ryoma, "So how did you and Ryoma meet?"

"We were in the same age group in a tennis tournament once. It was the national that I took the title actually and we were both in an age group where everyone was about two to three years older than us. He was still pretty good then, but he's gotten a lot better. Kimi doesn't really like tennis, mostly because she doesn't really understand it. Kinda surprising but you know…whatever."

"Oh, so are you two going out? You know like boyfriend-girlfriend? Or have you ever went out?"

I looked at him, one eyebrow raised, "No. I wouldn't mind, but he probably wouldn't be my first choice…although he wouldn't be my last."

"So what kind of guys do you like? You know what's your type?" I looked at him again, my eyebrow hitched up just a little bit more than last time.

"I don't know…I'd probably choose someone like you, Fuji-kun," I watched his surprised reaction that consisted all of raising his eyebrow, "you have a really good poker face. I just like that in people…for some reason." It was pretty true, I would probably pick someone like Fuji if I ever had to make that kind of choice. I wasn't sure I'd ever really get the chance to make such a decision, but it didn't matter.

"Really?" Fuji stopped and turned to me then, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I stopped and turned to him as well, "What? …" I was actually kinda surprised, I didn't think that he would ask me to be his girlfriend…but I wasn't disappointed, this would make protecting him and the others much better, "Uh…yeah…sure. I'd love that." I smiled at him and when he offered me his hand I took it and we continued on to school.

When we reached the gate Eiji came running up to us, surprise evident on his face, "Uwahh…you guys are holding hands?!"

"Lien has agreed to be my girlfriend." Fuji's smile brightened just a little, but as usual I noticed. Eiji's smiled widened as his disbelief turned into happiness.

"That's soooo cute! You guys look good together!" Eiji gave me a big hug, nearly choking me, Fuji pulled my arm gently.

"Eiji. Don't hog her." Fuji then pulled me into a hug, gently and playfully. I smiled at Eiji's pouting face. Fuji pulled away grabbed my hand and continued to walk to the courts for morning practice. Eiji was still mock pouting, until I offered my other hand to him, which he grabbed happily and all but skipped the rest of the way to the courts. Once we reached the courts Eiji went bouncing off to get ready.

"Hey Eiji, Fuji, QuickSilver. Good morning." Fuji and I were still holding hands when Oishi walked up to us. He seemed surprised but didn't really say anything when he seen us holding hands.

Eiji was jumping around telling everyone that we were now going out together. Everyone was kinda surprised but they were fairly happy…except for Ryoma and Tezuka who looked indifferent as always.

"She hasn't even been here a whole day and she already has a boyfriend…I bet she's a player!"

"Yeah…I mean come on."

A couple of the fan girls came walking up to me, I just turned and looked at them indifferently. I just looked over at Fuji and shrugged, I didn't want to start any trouble with these girls, they had no chance of winning if I ever fought them, even if I toned my fighting _**way **_down.

"So, why are you seducing Fuji-senpai?"

"Yeah. I mean he's too good for you." I just shrugged at them, I didn't really care what they said. They were just girls after all, and I had heard much, much more insulting things than that.

"HEY!!! Nee-san…good morning." Kimi came jogging up to us, she pushed rudely passed the girls, I knew it wasn't a coincidence. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Kimi, coming to school already? Or was the Espresso closed today."

"Yeah…they suck, but anyway I figured I'd come to school and see if I can figure out tennis…again. I still don't get-"

"Hey! Can't you see we're talking here?!" I smiled apologetically at Kimi and Fuji.

"Um…you shouldn't talk to Kimi like that…she's not as forgiving as I-"

"No, no. Let me handle this nee-san…don't worry, I won't hurt them too badly." she smiled at me, knowingly.

"Just be careful Kimi, it is our first day after all-" she put her hand up and turned to the girls.

"I heard you insulting Lien earlier…that kind of stuff really doesn't need to be voiced, if you think that way fine, but nee-san has too much on her mind to worry about the likes of you…oh yeah," she turned back to me and Fuji, "that reminds me, congratulations nee-san…and Fuji-kun." She smiled brightly. I smiled back and Fuji nodded acknowledgement, she turned back to the girls and proceeded to beat them up. She refrained from hurting them too badly as per my request, thankfully. The rest of us had turned back to the courts when Tezuka told everyone to get ready for practice.

Fuji gave me a very small, quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the changing rooms. I smiled and sat on the bleachers to watch the practice, Kimi came over and sat next to me when she was done with the girls.

"Don't worry, I just ruffled them up a bit. Nothing serious, just a few bruises, and scratches." I nodded and shrugged.

"Well, what happened to them was entirely their own fault." She nodded, and we sat quietly until practice was over.

Fuji and Eiji came over to me, and the three of us began walking to our homeroom. Kimi had walked over to Momo and asked if he could show her to her homeroom, which was also his…which was also not a coincidence.

I walked, holding both Fuji and Eiji's hands. Eiji was swinging that hand and was talking about…something, my mind vaguely took notes as we walked into the classroom, Fuji pulled me over to his seat and bade me sit next to him. I smiled, and walked to the front of the classroom when the teacher asked me to introduce myself. I wrote my name on the board, in both near perfect calligraphy and English, my age and my birth date...for this mission. I turned back toward the class, the teacher asked if anybody had any questions for me. A few asked a couple of questions pertaining to my hobbies, and what the U.S. was like…so on and so forth, and one guy was even brave enough to ask if I had a boyfriend, to which I replied, "Yes."

"Who? Is he here in Japan?"

"Is he famous…ooh I bet he's really cute…"

A couple of related comments followed, I looked at Fuji for permission. He nodded yes and I pointed, "Actually my current boyfriend is Fuji Shusuke."

He flashed his 'fake' smile at the people who looked at him, wide-eyed.

After that the teacher asked me to sit down and told the class to save further questions for lunch. I smiled gently when Fuji took my hand from my desk, and held it in the aisle between our desks. I had to admit, I've never had an actual boyfriend before…not that I was a virgin…but I didn't have an official boyfriend, so I thought it felt kinda good to be considered Fuji's girlfriend…I even liked him a little more now.

Lunch came and people flooded around our desks. We were bombarded with questions. We both took turns answering calmly until Eiji came over rescuing us, "Hey guys! You should leave them alone. They are a couple after all." After that many of the people went off to have their lunches. Eiji smiled happily at us.

"Want to join us for lunch Ai-Chan?" He looked at me wide-eyed, surprised by the nickname.

"Ai-Chan?! … okay!" Eiji sat down with us and ate, mostly from his own lunch, but occasionally picking off of Fuji's and sometimes asking if he could have something from mine. We talked, and it felt like I was really accepted. I felt like I wasn't really an assassin for a big underground organization that just wanted to kill people that got in their way. Of course I never forgot that, but it was nice to pretend.

The rest of the class went by quietly now that most of the class' curiosity was satisfied. Fuji continued to hold my hand, and the teacher must have found it cute enough not to say anything, because he never told us anything…for which I was glad.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day for school, "You gonna come watch us practice, QuickSilver?" I was surprised that Eiji was calling me QuickSilver instead of his own made up nickname. I didn't mind though.

"Of course…unless you'd rather I didn't…" Both boys looked at me with a 'yeah right' expression, "I didn't think so. Come on let's go."

Eiji grabbed his bag and went running out the door. Fuji and I grabbed our bags and followed.

"He reminds me of a dog." I looked over at Fuji, we had reached the courts and Fuji was about to head off to the changing rooms.

"Why's that?"

"Well, because he always has a lot of energy, and he seems very loyal, although probably couldn't keep a secret very well…unless it was extremely important that he did. And he's very friendly."

"Yeah, you're right he does seem like a dog." Fuji smiled, kissed my hand then went to the changing rooms. I took a seat on the bleachers, Kimi came up and sat beside me for a few seconds.

"I'm going to go hang out with some friends. I'll be home later tonight." I nodded.

"Okay…be careful…although I'm sure I don't need to tell you." She smirked and shook her head.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks anyway. See ya later."

She went running off to do whatever she needed to do. It was probably mission related. I wouldn't be surprised, but it could also be just hanging out with some new friends. I didn't care either way as long as she didn't blow our cover.

After practice Fuji and I went out for a quick dinner, and anyone else that wanted to come along.

Things continued this way for the next two weeks. I had been in Japan as a student in Seishun Academy for a total of 12 days, without any trouble. On the 13th day however the trouble began.

**A/N: **Well, hope you liked the story so far. When I get at least one or two more reviews I'll be sure to post chapter 4! Until next time, See ya ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Ewiituntmay: Okay this chapter is dedicated to **_soren011, Sakura 2, _**and **_i love athrun._** Hope everyone enjoys!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Prince of Tennis of it's characters. Only OCs and Plot.

_**Recap: Things continued this way for the next two weeks. I had been in Japan as a student in Seishun Academy for a total of 12 days, without any trouble. On the 13th day however the trouble began.**_

_**~Chapter 4~**_

After classes were over I went to watch the guys practice. Practice went by without a hitch, not until after it was over anyway. I had noticed that Ryoma had seemed somewhat distracted…although he did very good despite that fact.

When they had finished changing and came over to me to talk about tennis tips… I smiled and was about to reply to something Momo had asked when Ryoma finally spoke up.

"Oi, Lien. Why are you here?" I looked at him somewhat surprised, "You wouldn't just come to Japan for no reason…"

"I have no idea what your talking about O-Chan." the use of his old nickname made him twitch, I smiled ever so slightly.

"A guy came to talk to me at lunch today…he said that you weren't what you appear to be." I froze and looked at him, my head tilted, "He said that you weren't even 15, he said you were almost 18 and that you were only here because of something to do with our team."

"Who was this guy? Did he give you a name?" I asked casually as though nothing was wrong, but I already knew who it was, it just surprised me that he'd gotten by me without my notice.

"He just said to tell you that A Maki had been here." So it was, he'd started using that little nickname after the first time he'd tried to get me to join him in taking down **The Organization."**

"Hm…that's interesting. Do you believe him O-Chan?" I looked him straight in the eyes, "What do you think?"

"I think it's possible. You were always kinda sketchy. Always had to be somewhere."

"Is that true then? Are you something else?" I looked at Fuji, it gave me a weird feeling, I felt like I didn't want to disappoint him. But I swept the feeling aside, I couldn't afford such feelings…yet I noted that I wanted to…very badly.

"What about Kimi? Do you think she's whatever it is you think I am?" I sighed mentally, I knew I wouldn't be able to win this argument, but I had to figure out how long Ryoma had known, or suspected.

"I don't know, I think she could be, but she could also be your sister that just got caught up in your troubles."

"What kind of trouble are you in?" I looked at Fuji again, opening my mouth to reply, when a familiar and annoying voice came from behind me.

"Give it up. QuickSilver. You'll never win such an argument. Besides your poor little 'sister' is in trouble. Can you save her and still maintain such an image with your…'friends'?"

"Well, if it isn't Aramaki. Out to ruin me as always. For your information I already knew I wouldn't win this argument, I mean a blind man could have seen this coming from a few miles away. Although I didn't intend for you to interrupt me so early. Then again that's what you're supposed to do right?"

I turned halfway, being able to see Aramaki and Kimi to my right and the team to my left. Kimi was struggling against two really strong looking guys, they must be really skilled because Kimi wasn't an easy opponent even at her weakest.

"QuickSilver. Our cover is blown, so get me the hell out of this!" I sighed, I really didn't need this kind of trouble right now. I hadn't really let my guard down and they'd still managed to get through it.

"Look, I'll explain everything, if you still want to talk to me, but for now I have to free Kimi." I turned without waiting for an answer and walked over to Aramaki and his two guards. I easily took down one guard, it was only temporary because I knew Kimi would be ticked and would want revenge. She fought with the other one. I left her to her fight and turned to Aramaki.

"Still aren't good enough to beat you. I'll have to make more improvements. Come now, QuickSilver. We could destroy the entirety of **The Organization. **I just need you to help me. If you helped the world could be made a safer place. You know that what they're doing is wrong."

"And is what you're doing any better? You're just like them, so if I'm gonna do stuff like this then I'm gonna do it for money. Besides they still think I don't know what **The Organization **really is. It's irritating really. But whatever."

"I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He waved his hand at another two guards that had appeared on the other side of the court entrance. I turned and watched with growing annoyance as they grabbed Fuji by both arms, he didn't have a chance.

"Damn it Aramaki. Don't bring them into this. This is between you and me!" I looked back at Aramaki quickly and when he only shrugged I ran over to the two…who were moving very slowly, when it came to assassins, and immediately took them down. Releasing Fuji, who nearly collapsed, I caught him before he hit the ground though and righted him. I leaned over to whisper in his ear before turning to Aramaki again, "Fuji, I know you think that everything over the last two weeks has been a lie…but my time with you was real…I've never had a boyfriend before and I consider you my first…but if you don't, well I guess I deserve that…but I will always consider you my first boyfriend. I just hope that, even if I don't deserve it, you will forgive me one day."

I didn't wait for a reply, I turned away from him and back to Aramaki. Kimi came toward me, but stopped a few feet away, "QuickSilver you're slipping up. That is inexcusable. You know that as well as I do. If you let Aramaki live this time I will have to kill you."

I tilted my head, irritation showing, "You really think you can Kimi? You might be the top assassin in the teenager ranks. But you shouldn't ever forget that I'm the top assassin in the entire **Organization.**" I stared at her indifferently while she glowered at me.

"You don't even know what the hell **The Organization **is-"

"You mean that it is actually a network of assassins assigned to kill political figures to suit their needs. An organization best suited for wars? I knew that a hell of a long time ago…it would be an insult to be considered the best and not know such a trivial fact."

Kimi stared at me wide-eyed anger evident on her face, "That's impossible! They told me that you didn't know anything."

"I'm not a child, I know what the hell I'm doing and what my bosses are working for. Even if they don't know that I know. I'd have to be extremely stupid not to know that."

I fought the teenage urge to roll my eyes at her disbelief. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, unable to think of what to say.

"All I can say is that if you dare attack me now I will not hesitate to kill you. I will go my own way and leave **The Organization** to its doom."

Kimi snarled at me and all but came at me, her anger getting the better of her. She hated being looked down upon, and when I said such things it made her lower level a reality. I parried her attack easily enough and quickly turned her momentum against her. She didn't have a chance against me if her mind was muddled by anger.

Two more of Aramaki's guards came over and quickly grabbed her. I didn't mind, I just stepped away and let Aramaki have her.

"Perhaps you would join me now? We could take down **The Organization **together." I sighed and shook my head.

"No. I won't try to stop you…but I'm not going to help you…I'm kinda tired of all of this assassin stuff. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I think maybe I'll settle down."

Aramaki chuckled at that, "You think they'll just leave you alone? You're one of the best…no you **are **the best assassin ever to exist."

"That in itself should be enough to dissuade them…although I know it won't. I don't mind the challenge." I shrugged.

"You're just going to live and fight when they come to you?" Aramaki seemed intrigued by my philosophic answer.

"Yeah…that pretty much covers it. Besides it would be better that way."

"Oh? Please tell me, why is that better?"

"Well you should know by now, that **The Organization** only sends one to maybe possibly three assassins for any single target. They'll send more than that for me, but it will be in my chosen place. They won't stand a chance if I know the lay of the land better than them…then I can take them out at my leisure."

Aramaki laughed delightedly at that, "Ah. I see. That is quite brilliant indeed. Though it's not surprising coming from you. Always thinking of a way to settle things the way you want. Can I ask you something? How come you never killed me? You have the skills and have had plenty of chances." Aramaki watched me carefully, I looked at him a smile on my face.

"I just really like you…you're the only one that can push me to my limits…as an assassin. Besides, you weren't really doing any harm…to the public anyway. Although when you tried I stopped you before you could." I gestured back at Ryoma and the others.

"Indeed." He smiled at that, "I think I will take this girl…if you have no objections…"

I waved my hand at her, "Not at all…just don't dissect her or something freaky like that…okay?"

He shrugged, "Fine whatever. I wasn't going to do that anyway. I think I shall take my leave now…my offer is still there, if you ever want to take me up on it."

I nodded, I watched silently as he walked away, his guards carrying the limp Kimi between them followed closely behind. I sighed and turned to face the onslaught of disappointment and fear that I knew was coming…

"So…what do you want to know?" I walked over to them, slowly, and even that made them nervous. I sighed and tilted my head back, I was surprised to find that they're fear and disappointment about me hurt me more than any physical wound and more than I ever thought it would, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you… please believe me when I say that."

"Why should we? You've lied about everything else so far-"

"Look if I really want to hurt you, would I take the time to talk to you or spend all of this trouble? And not everything about me was a lie…I really had fun with you guys…I felt accepted and was afraid that you'd reject me and put yourselves in danger if I told you what I really was…and believe me, I had thought of telling you after that first day. It felt extremely unfair to not be able to tell you. And having to guard my words and reactions so carefully…it's so tiring." I sighed again. I wasn't going to hold anything back, "Look what can I do to prove that you can trust me, right now? Anything."

"Anything? How do we know that we can even try to trust you-"

"Maybe she's right. If she wanted to kill or hurt us she would have done so by now…and you've been letting out little hints hadn't you QuickSilver?"

**A/N: **Okay, chapter 4 done! Hope everyone liked it! Please review or message and tell me what you think! ^-^ See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Ewiituntmay: Right so this chapter is dedicated to **_i love athrun, Sakura 2, _**and **_Soren011. _**Sorry for the wait and please enjoy!

**_Diclaimer: _**I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters, only plot and OCs.

_**Recap: "Maybe she's right. If she wanted to kill or hurt us she would have done so by now…and you've been letting out little hints hadn't you QuickSilver?"**_

_**~Chapter 5~**_

I looked at Inui, grateful for his data-gathering perceptions, "Yes…there were quite a few if you were watching carefully."

Inui proceeded to name about half of the things I had done that would have let them know I was an assassin, Fuji was the only one that would know the rest.

"What about being with Fuji…that was just to get closer to us…wasn't it?" I looked at the entire team, my eyes stopped and rested on Fuji.

"No. That wasn't a lie…but if you'd rather not acknowledge it I'll understand." I tried not to let my emotions show and it was only with the help of my assassin training that I even succeeded.

"I'm not sure what to believe about you…but I know that part was mostly true…and I already suspected that you were something way beyond any of our limited experiences. Although I didn't think you'd be an assassin." I let out a very, very small breath of relief. I had hoped that he would believe that the time with him had been real.

I sighed, a very small smile touching my lips, "So…what else do you want to know?"

"Will they really send other assassins after you…and if they do what will happen to us?" I looked at Oishi and was unsurprised by his more practical questions.

"Will you even be staying in Japan…here at Seishun…with us?" I looked at Ryoma and the few agreements to the question.

I looked around at all of them again, "They will send others after me… but I would never let them hurt any of you…you're…you were my friends for a short time at least to me, and I find that I'm very fond of you…all of you. So if anyone ever hurt you I would hunt them down…and I'll leave the rest for if that should ever happen. After all I'm pretty sure that you're already afraid of me enough as it is…" I looked down at the ground this time my assassin training failed me, "as for the staying here…do you want me to stay? Or would you rather I leave?" I didn't look up, instead I stared at the ground, waiting for their answer.

"Why are you asking us?"

"Yeah you're the assassin…we can't control you even if we wanted to."

I looked up at them, I tried not to let the hurt show, "Because if I stayed here…I'd be dragging you into my problems…even if we stopped hanging out…you'd still know they were here at sometime or another…due to scratches or broken bones possibly…or even my…disappearance." I shuddered slightly…for some reason I was actually letting my emotions free…or rather I didn't have the strength to hide them as I usually did.

I closed my eyes, it was getting hard to breathe. I opened my mouth, trying to circulate my breathing, my heart was starting to pound wildly. I swallowed, but it wouldn't go past the lump in my throat…I had no idea what the hell was going on with me. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Poor little QuickSilver, a slave to her emotions." my eyes snapped open, I didn't turn to face the offending assassin, "We figured something would go wrong this time…after all no one's ever had to 'protect' someone twice." the male assassin indicated Ryoma with a small dagger. I took a deep breath and found that it went in and out easily this time, due to the threat to my friends.

"What the hell do you want?" I gritted my teeth, I wasn't in the mood for a fight right now.

"You insolent little bitch. You're letting your guard down! You should face your opponent."

"But using the term opponent implies that you have a chance at winning or surviving a fight against me. That would be a lie."

"You bitch! I'm going to tear that little throat out and feed it to you. How dare you even think of insulting me in such a manner-"

"Would you stop with the monologue already?" I looked at the team members in front of me and with an indifferent expression I asked, "What do you want me to do with him?"

They looked at me wide-eyed, they were taken aback by the simple question, however it was Fuji that answered, "Beat him…but don't kill him." I looked at him tilting my head, I nodded and turned to face the offender.

"It seems today your life is spared." I waited for him to make the first move.

"Bitch!" he came at me his dagger in a position to stab upward, into my heart. I took a deep breath, took three steps forward to meet him and began to fight.

I easily sidestepped the dagger, grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm forcing him to drop the dagger. I yanked his arm hard, causing it to pop out of the socket. His grunt of pain was cut off quickly.

He stepped away from me and held his arm, I stood and waited, motioning to his arm quietly. He glared at me, and quickly popped his arm back into the socket, another pained sound escaping between his lips. He took a few deep quick breaths, I was still waiting for him to continue.

"You know if you just come back to **The Organization **I'll patch things up. I'll tell them that Kimi was just jealous of you. And it will be like nothing ever happened." He rolled his arm a couple of times testing it.

I looked back at the team, then at him, "No. I don't think I will." I stared indifferently at him.

"Why not? Is working for them really so bad? You get paid a lot, you only take missions you want to take, you don't really have to kill people."

"But money doesn't make up for the other things I'm missing out on. Besides not everything in life revolves around money, although it does make it a bit easier."

"But was it really bad enough to leave it?" he wasn't really trying to convince me now, just seeing why I didn't want to.

"Maybe not then…but I have a reason now." I shrugged, "Even if that reason isn't solid."

He shrugged as well, "I just want you to know that this isn't personal. I'm just following orders. But I think if we'd ever met up before now, we could have been good friends."

"And allies? Don't worry I understand. Although calling me a bitch didn't sound like protocol."

"Sorry, just got a bit irritated. Haven't slept in a good eighty hours or so." I nodded and he came at me again.

I easily dodged and we fought hand to hand for a few more minutes, when we pulled apart again we were breathing heavily, he was breathing harder then me though.

"You're really good. Now I know why they call you QuickSilver, move so gracefully and yet deadly when you want to be. I'm not surprised that you're the best assassin yet."

"Why can't you just say you fought her and lost?" We both looked at Momo, I said nothing, I figured that he really wanted to test himself against me, and was secretly pleased that Momo seemed worried about me.

"It's really not about the orders I got…right now…I just wanna see who's a better fighter…although I feel like I'm losing the fight."

"Not without a struggle though…you're probably the best fighter I've had to face in a really long time…if you want to quit I don't blame you and I'd rather not continue, but I understand if you want to continue." He looked at me, thinking for a few seconds. I waited patiently, I really didn't mind if he wanted to continue, but I wouldn't think any less of him if he quit now.

"Perhaps…I should 'die' as well…I think I might like to live a normal life…tell me. Do you think it would be worth it?" I looked back at the team, they were looking back and forth.

I thought for a few seconds before answering, "if you don't mind all the trouble, I don't think there could be anything better… I think it is worth it if you're willing to try."

He nodded, looking down to think about what I'd said. I looked down as well, we were lost in our thoughts for a few seconds, "Do you regret…being an assassin?"

"No…I have accepted that." I looked up when he shifted, not in suspicion of an attack, more at the movement he'd made. He held his hand out to me.

"Perhaps…we could be friends?" I looked at his hand for a few minutes…then grabbed onto it. We shook hands and smiled somewhat relieved at the other.

"I'd like that."

"If you ever decide to fight against **The Organization** don't hesitate to call me…I'll help you in any way I can…or perhaps…you would…be my…master?" I looked at him wide-eyed. Being a master of another assassin was a huge deal… especially if they were asking you to be.

"Are you sure…you'd want that?" I looked at him, watching his reaction carefully, if he showed the slightest sign of hesitation I would deny his request.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind if it were you. After all you are QuickSilver. There is no assassin or any other person really that I'd want to be my master." He knelt in front of me, I looked down at him. He held out a green collar.

"I don't think that would a good idea." I looked away from him I found that I couldn't face any more disappointment, even from this assassin.

"Why not? I really want you to be-"

"I don't like the idea of having a servant…no matter how willing they are…but I would like a friend…and ally."

He stood slowly, thinking about it no doubt, "Perhaps…we could stick together then…would that be alright?" I looked at him, weighing the pros and cons, it would be good to have someone near if I needed help. Besides, he didn't seem like he'd be a bad housemate.

I nodded, "Okay…" I held my hand out to him and he took it, "You already know where to go…so I'll see you later."

He nodded eagerly, I figured that he was used to following orders, which was what **The Organization** was about after all, getting orders and following them to the letter. I watched as he walked off in the general direction of my house, next to Fuji's. He only turned back once to say, "I'm Yoichi, by the way."

I turned back to the others, I knew they hadn't really understood all of what just happened, and so was unsurprised when one of them asked me, "What was that all about?"

"Yeah…what was the whole master…thing? Can you do that too?"

I looked at them, sighing, they still hadn't answered my question…but I didn't point that out. I simply looked back at them, a small, slightly sad frown on my face, "Well, if you wanted me to stay…but wanted more control over me…I could become your slave." I held up my own collar, it was silver. I knew they wouldn't understand exactly what it had cost me to even think that much less say it, "You guys… well… this is all that I can do to prove myself to you. It has cost me so much more to say this simple thing, than anything else that I have ever done…an assassin does not give up their freedom lightly and for him to offer himself like that to me and for me to do this for you…for us it is the ultimate sacrifice…even sacrificing yourself for someone you love…could barely equal such a thing…for us there is nothing greater. I just want you to understand what it cost me to say this…to even think it…and to mean it."

I looked down at the ground, I couldn't face them when they made the decision…and when someone walked over to me, I could feel my reserve wavering. I had to fight the urge to close my hand tightly around my collar, as a soft hand gently picked it up and quietly wrapped it around my neck. I fought the urge to cry as I heard the latch click in finality. I fell to my knees on the ground, offering everything I was to my master. I wouldn't…couldn't hold anything back…even my tears as I sat up…I felt them running down my face, but I didn't make a sound.

"QuickSilver?! What have you done?! How could you?!" I didn't turn as the voice came a little closer. I recognized the voice, it was Kira, the only person…before the team that I had trusted, no matter how shaky that trust was…especially compared to my trust in the boys standing in front of me.

**A/N: **Right then, chapter 5 all done. Let me know what you thought, in a review or message. See ya next time! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Ewiituntmay: Okay, I figured I'd update, even though no one really reviews...so I don't know if people actually like this story, but it gets a lot of visitors so I'm guessing it does...anyway hope you like it ^-^

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own plot and OCs, not Prince of Tennis or characters.

_**Recap: "QuickSilver?! What have you done?! How could you?!" I didn't turn as the voice came a little closer. I recognized the voice, it was Kira, the only person…before the team that I had trusted, no matter how shaky that trust was…especially compared to my trust in the boys standing in front of me.**_

_**~Chapter 6~**_

I could see the others' surprise, but I didn't say anything as she stormed over, "Kira." I still didn't turn to face her, which seemed to piss her off even more. She grabbed my shoulder roughly and turned me to face her. My position made it harder for her to turn me to face her fully, so I fell backward slightly, catching myself with my right arm.

"I was supposed to be your master! How could you even think of giving yourself to these…children?! I-"

"You aren't worthy Kira. I already told you that." I sighed gently, my earlier tears and sadness were gone, for the moment.

"Then if I kill your master…you'll be my slave?" She looked up at Fuji…the one who'd placed the collar around my neck. She even took a few steps toward him.

She pulled out a long knife-like thing, and directed it at Fuji…I hissed and grabbed her arm, painfully. She let out a cry of pain and surprise, to which I showed no emotion, only pure indifference.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You should know better than to even try to attack my master if I'm right here…don't you ever dare go within a hundred feet of my master with such thoughts running through your head!" My voice drifted lazily, dangerously gentle. Kira knew better than to test me when I sounded that way, and most especially when my body was most relaxed. None of the others heard any of the exchange though, I knew that they were still frightened by me, even as bound as I was.

"I just…can't believe that you've given up your freedom…so willingly. I never thought that you would ever, ever, ever, ever have a master. You were too free and whimsical…you still are. Why did you let yourself be shackled?"

My eyebrow twitched slightly, "Isn't that exactly what you wanted to do to me? And now you're saying how bad it is, just because someone else has chained me instead."

She looked up sharply, "That's an entirely different thing! You can't compare the two things, they just simply aren't the same." She stuck her nose up in the air in indignity. This time I did roll my eyes.

"Lien…who is this?" I looked over at Fuji, a cool but welcomed shiver went down my spine at his voice. A silent chord was struck in me, _Master…_ I could feel my love and need to please him take over me, ever so slightly, he hadn't trained me yet, and wanted more a friend then a slave so I was still fairly free to do most of what I wanted.

"This is Yukawa Kira." I closed my eyes when another shiver ran down my spine. Fuji looked at her, I could feel his disdain at the way she treated me.

"You stole my slave!" She sniffed indignantly, "Hey, you didn't even tell them that I'm you're most trusted friend. Ever. In the entire world. In all of existence. Right?" I fought the urge to frown and glare at her. The only reason she had been my 'most trusted' person was because my willingness to be her slave someday had kept her loyal to me. How naïve she was then.

Fuji frowned openly, as did a couple of the other team members, I noted. I said nothing as a small wave of Fuji's irritation ran through me. I knew it was his, because for me it was as though I was being told his side of an argument. It's hard to explain what a master-slave relationship is like. I'll try to explain it as best as I can.

When an assassin gives their freedom to a master, they become slaves. They can do nothing without their master's approval, except involuntary actions (breathing, blinking, etc.) when the collar is placed around a slave's neck a bond is formed. If the master orders the slave to do something physically the slave will perform the action whether they want to or not, including freezing in the middle of doing something. In addition to that a willing slave forms an empathic bond with the master, they can feel what the master is feeling. And if the master allows, they can even form a telepathic bond…if the slave was really strong before being 'chained', but the master is the only one that can block the slave from their mind, whereas the slave cannot hide their thoughts if the master wants to read them.

There is even the possibility of having more than one master…this can happen two ways. One is that the agreed masters will place the collar around the slave's neck at the same time (they have to at least be touching it when it is placed). This causes a few different things to happen, the slave is even more subdued, which is very good for the really strong but bad slaves, and another would be the ability to duplicate yourself to fulfill both masters wishes if they wanted something different at the same time…or to protect them both from two different but very dangerous threats. The other thing is if one main master were to place the collar and then give a command to the slave to obey another's wishes, the problem with this is that unless it is specified the slave can either follow them for a really long time…or just one command. It is usually up to the slave after the first or set amount of commands given by the other…or others. These decisions were entirely up to the master…of course.

"Perhaps you could 'share' your command of Lien with me?" I glared at her thoroughly. I looked at Fuji quickly…maybe it would be best if I got Kira to leave, now!

"Kira! Don't you dare say something so carelessly. That would be…" I sighed cutting myself off, "That is entirely Fuji's decision, but I want you to know that _**I **_would not be happy with that. At all." Kira recoiled at my tone, I wasn't about to let her be one of my masters if I could help that decision in any way.

"I don't care! You were supposed to be my slave! You should be very ashamed of yourself for getting so careless and then giving yourself to a bunch of children! I want you to be my slave-"

"I don't." I looked at Fuji quickly, a shock of fear running through me, I felt as though I had failed him, and nothing was worse for a slave then failing your master. Kira looked at him angrily. Kira wasn't an assassin, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to fight. She had survived for a good twenty years all by herself after all, against the assassins that were sent after her even.

"So?!" She pulled out a weapon, it was shining and was slightly transparent. I held my breath quietly at her daring attitude, "I'm not going to let you kids be Lien's master! She is so much more effective if wielded by someone who knows what the hell they're doing."

With that she seriously charged at Fuji. I nearly growled and quickly jumped up from my still kneeling position, intercepting her. We collided, her stronger momentum forcing me backward.

"Damnit Lien! Stay the hell out of my way!" Kira backed off just a little, and I could see that she was struggling not to 'transform'. I glared wholeheartedly at her.

"No. I already warned you. If you want to kill any of them you have to go through me." I held my stance, if she transformed I was going to have a lot more trouble defeating her then if she stayed in her human form.

She growled, it was much deeper than her actual voice. I didn't move, I wasn't intimidated by her at all. Plus the fact that my master was behind me and so I couldn't afford to be intimidated even if I was. Which I wasn't.

"Are you sure you want to do that Kira…_**Natsume?**_" She growled at the name. It wasn't something I would usually resort to, but I needed to protect my master above all else and so it didn't matter what I did as long as Fuji was safe…and his friends of course…which had also been my friends for a time.

She transformed quickly, and lunged. I sidestepped allowing her to think that she would be able to get at Fuji and the others. Just before she was fully past me though, I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and yanked backwards hard. She snapped backward, yelping the whole way. She might be a fighting beast…but she was still susceptible to pain, even an animal's pain. I released her as she flew backward letting her fly into the trees clear across the clearing.

Fuji and the others were looking at me wide-eyed. I sighed inwardly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything that would frighten you anymore…but I couldn't just let her…attack you-"

"AAARRRRGGGH!" Kira was up again, and charging at me, pure hatred shining in her now red eyes. I turned halfway toward her, my irritation was plain. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. "If you won't be my slave, I'm going to kill you. And your master!"

I remained undaunted, simply glaring at her…I wasn't sure whether I should kill her or not. Before a master, I wouldn't have hesitated, especially at her very insulting behavior…but I did have a master now, and he was younger than me, experience wise, although younger by a year or so physically as well.

I didn't look away from Kira in beast form as I inquired of Fuji, _**Master? What should I do with her? **_I could feel his surprise and the way he mentally recoiled from my brief touch on his mind.

After another second though he answered, _**Lien? … Beat her…but don't kill her...that's an order! **_I still didn't turn to face him as I nodded accepting his orders, "I understand...master."

Kira heard my statement and it seemed to anger her even more. She came even faster, to which I simply let out a small snort. Without moving an inch, I stopped her mad dash, I grabbed her ear/horn-like appendages, and pushed them down with a bit of effort, so that she skidded into the ground. I walked over to her, not wanting to stop at simply defeating her, I found that I did want to kill her, as I hadn't really wanted to kill anyone. I wouldn't kill her of course, most especially because of Fuji's order, but also because I wasn't that kind of person, plus I didn't want to give **The Organization** the satisfaction of thinking that they had possibly turned me into a monster. Or the idea that they could possibly 'retrieve' me.

"Bitch!" Kira got up on her…knees?…she was weaving slightly. I watched her as she managed to pick herself up off the ground. Her breathing was ragged, and she was bleeding profusely from a wound on her head, most likely from the skidding, "Aren't you going to kill me yet? You're getting sloppier by the second…no doubt due to these 'children'."

"Not at all. I was ordered not to kill you. Had I not been you would have been dead a really long time ago. Be thankful that your life is being spared…although, I haven't been given orders not to sever, or break, an arm or leg." her head whipped up to look at me, I was really only saying that for dramatic effect, and it worked on more than just the intended party.

_**Lien?! Can you hear me? **_He waited until I nodded my head yes before continuing, _**You're not going to do that are you?**_

_**Do you want me to? … **_

I was quiet as I waited for his answer, _**No!**_

_**Don't worry master, I was really only using it for dramatic effect. She wouldn't be able to bear living with a missing body part. I was only teasing her.**_

_**sigh Can you read my thoughts all the time? Have you been able to read my thoughts since we met?**_

_**No, I can't read your thoughts if you don't want me to, although you could read mine whether I wanted you to or not, and no I haven't been able to read your mind since we met, it's an ability I…we earned when you 'mastered' me.**_

_**By putting the collar around your neck?**_

_**Yes. **_I looked over at him and smiled. Sometimes he could be quite amusing in his inexperience. He still seemed slightly disoriented by my 'invasion' on his mind. I knew he would need a little bit of time to get used to it.

_**Lien? Are you there? **_

_**Yes? **_I could sense his curiosity but I wasn't quite sure what it was about. I just knew it was there.

_**How do I know when you can hear me…other then when you …**_

_**Touch? Only when I 'touch' your mind?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Well, all you have to do is think my name…at me. I suppose that's the easiest way to put it without some big explanation.**_

_**Think it at you?**_

_**Yes. After that you just need to think what you want me to hear. I can train you on how to keep your private thoughts and uh…'mind conversations' with me separate…if you want.**_

_**Yeah, I think that would be good. **_I could feel his feelings wash over me, he was…pleased by that.

I shifted to compensate for the movements Kira made, easily managing to keep up the conversation with Fuji and keeping an eye on Kira. She growled lowly at me, I just stared indifferently, then a thought crossed my mind. I could use Fuji and the others' help if they were willing to help.

_**Master? **_I could 'feel'…'hear' his acknowledgement, _**I was just thinking… maybe you and the others could help, I can protect you if you all just want to stand there but, a moving target is always fractionally harder to get then a sitting target.**_

_**So…what do you need us to do?**_

_**Well… … I was thinking that if you and/ or one of the others could…be bait for her. It would make it easier for me to fight her without killing her. You don't have to…obviously. But I'll leave it up to you-- **_I cut myself off as Kira lunged at Fuji once again. I was a little ways away from both, and slightly in the middle of the distance between Fuji and Kira. Therefore when she jumped straight at Fuji, and I jumped at her, I caught her in the side, throwing into the trees not too far in front of me.

**A/N: **Whoo, chapter 6 finished, only one chapter to go...I think. Well review or message and tell me what you thought. See ya ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Ewiituntmay: Hey, sorry I haven't updated this story for a while...um nothing to say really, but this probably will be the last chapter of this story, unless people wish to read a lemon for Fuji and Lien ;-) well, Enjoy! ^-^

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own plot and OCs, not Prince of Tennis or characters.

**_Recap: _**Well… … I was thinking that if you and/ or one of the others could…be bait for her. It would make it easier for me to fight her without killing her. You don't have to…obviously. But I'll leave it up to you-- _**I cut myself off as Kira lunged at Fuji once again. I was a little ways away from both, and slightly in the middle of the distance between Fuji and Kira. Therefore when she jumped straight at Fuji, and I jumped at her, I caught her in the side, throwing into the trees not too far in front of me.**_

_**~Chapter 7~**_

Suddenly I could sense her duplicating herself…something that one like Kira could only do if they were in or had just transformed back from 'beast form'…which is something else I need to explain.

Kira is a human…but she isn't. It's better to say that she is a human experiment. Which is why there were assassins sent after her. She was another…semi-failed, or rather successful but errant attempt at creating a better, stronger soldier that need less of everything when in battle, she doesn't need to drink or eat and she doesn't get tired. She is 'the perfect soldier', and many countries would kill to get their hands on her in order to create more like her. There was only one problem, she didn't obey orders, which is why she is errant.

A side effect, whether intended or not is unknown, though most choose to believe that it was intended, is the ability to change into a monstrous form, more often referred to as the 'beast form'. It isn't any specific type of animal or anything, it's more like a crossbreed of tons of different kinds of predatory animals…which is why some believe it was intentional. That beast form may also be the reason Kira and any other successful experiments like her are more often errant than not. Predatory animals aren't as good at obeying orders as are domesticated animals.

Kira is the only experiment known that can duplicate herself, maybe one of the very few others can do something that none of the others can do. Kira can duplicate, but she can only create one other 'clone' of herself. Which she was doing now.

_**Master! She is 'duplicating' herself. You will all have to be on your guard.**_

_**What do you mean?**_

_**It would have been extremely easy to beat her in her 'human' form, and it would have only been a little more difficult in her beast form, but if there are two of her in beast form, there will be a possibility that one of them will be able to get passed me and able to get to you or one of the others. I can't let that happen, but she…they will be a very big challenge. I've never even faced two beasts before, not even two different people like Kira that were in beast form.**_

_**What do we do then? **_I could feel his concern welling within him. It was starting to leak into me.

_**Don't worry so much, please. If you keep it up, it will distract me.**_

_**You know what I'm feeling too?**_

_**Yes. I have to, in order to know if you're in danger or not. But that 'power' is extremely limited so you don't need to worry about it.**_

_**Okay.**_ I felt his concern lower slightly, and felt a bit of a different kind of concern.

"Let's see how well you do against two of me." Kira stood and so did a perfect replica of her. Only it wasn't just a replica that would shatter at the slightest touch, I knew it would be as deadly as the original.

_**If she has split herself, then doesn't the strength of the original divide, as well as stamina, and won't both feel pain if one is injured? **_

_**We shall see.**_

I moved forward, attacking her first instead of letting her attack. I pulled out a concealed katana. I angled it so that it wouldn't do permanent damage, just cause a deep flesh wound. Like Fuji expected, both Kiras cried out in pain, each grabbing at the wound, it ran from the upper left shoulder to the lower right of her waist.

I snorted disdainfully at her, "It figures, you'd have such an obvious weakness." both of them glared up at me from under their bangs. I wasn't really as worried now as I had been at first…until I heard another 'beast roar' to my left.

The Kiras smiled evilly, I turned that way quickly, my worry quintupled. I could have beaten her, now…but if there were even more than the two Kiras I would be hard pressed to get out myself…much less my master, although I would never do something as lowly as leave my master to his doom, I would rather die first than let such a thing happen. I had to protect my master at all costs.

"Lien?! What's going on?" I didn't look away from the direction of the roar, but I moved much closer to Fuji and the rest of the Seigaku Regulars.

"Just stay behind me okay?" I was hard pressed to keep the panic out of my voice, but they must have sensed that something was wrong anyway.

_**Lien? What is it? What's going on?**_

_**Nothing. It's nothing…**_

_**Don't lie to me! Ever. Now tell me what's going on**_

I sighed as the shudder ran through me, I couldn't disobey his orders, for that's what they were, orders, _**I would have been hard pressed to beat both Kiras…killing them or not. But if there are more, as that roar indicated, even if it was just one, I'm not sure I can protect you…even if I managed to kill or beat one, or by an extreme stroke of luck, two there would still be the last one or two and they would probably be able to get to you or one of the others….I can't let that happen, and if one of them even manages to graze any one of you…it would be the end of me…I don't think I'd be able to live with myself.**_

_**What are you talking about? Why are you acting like this? You've never acted this way before.**_

_**Fuji…you're my master now. You are my law…you are my only reason to live. I could not live without you…survive maybe, but I can't live without you. You are now my sole purpose in life. I have to protect you. At all costs. Nothing can stand in the way of that. That is the only thing that matters to a slave. And I am **_your _**slave. I belong to you. Everything I am is yours and yours alone. There is nothing I can't do if it's for you…but that isn't entirely true. I can't protect you…all of you, for I am still mortal- **_

_**Stop. Please just stop talking that way. I just want you to be my friend…my girlfriend. I want you to be like you were before I put the collar around your neck.**_

_**I…I will. But right now I can't be like that. Right now I have to be your slave. I have to be your protector.**_

_**Yeah, okay. But only when we're in this kind of danger.**_

_**Okay.**_

I could feel the slight fear coming off of Fuji, only something was telling me that it wasn't quite fear for the other beast or beasts that were coming our way. I had the feeling that his fear was of me…not really of what I was or anything. But what I was becoming, of the slave side of me that couldn't live without him.

It was fairly true, once a slave has had a master they rarely had another, and then it was considered disrespectful unless it was an order from their original master. One master. That was the reason it was shocking for any assassin to willingly become a slave. Or even for them to be forced to give up their freedom to a master that had defeated them. I could survive without Fuji, I could breathe and eat and sleep and all the other little things like that but I would be dejected, lonely, I would lose any reason to live. This was why an assassin never took such a decision so lightly. For an assassin, gaining a master was the end of their life, so to speak, and they would change and live only for the master. It wasn't altogether uncommon for a slave to commit suicide if their master was killed or died, especially if it was because the slave had been unable to protect their master. It was even expected for the most part. I knew that unless Fuji ordered me to live or go to another master, that I would either kill myself or let myself be killed by another.

I held my breath as another beast entered the clearing. It was all in slow motion then, I couldn't think anything, everything was pure instinct. All three beasts lunged at the same time, all in perfect sync. I grabbed the other end of my unsheathed katana and held it up as they collided with me. I was instantly pushed backward, I was barely able to withstand the force of the trio's attack.

I was already breathing hard, I could barely stand, the pressure had been a little more than I had been trained to withstand. I was watching them carefully, I could barely hear the words coming from the team behind me. They were jumbled and had no meaning, except the one's coming from my master, they embedded themselves in my brain.

_Lien! Are you okay? … Lien, be careful! … Lien … _

_**Lien! You can beat them… You have to beat them. That's an order! I don't care how, but you have to, no matter how long it takes!**_

_**Yes…master… **_I could feel my conscious self receding into my mind, only Fuji's orders would be present at all times once my conscious self fell too deeply into my subconscious.

Before I could fully recede though, a jolt of pain brought me back to my conscious state. It wasn't me that the pain was running through. It was Fuji. I turned to him quickly, ignoring the three beasts in front of me. He was holding his left arm, I was staring at the wound wide-eyed.

"Fuji?! Are you okay?" I was about to move closer to him when a pair of claws wrapped painfully around my torso, I didn't notice that pain though, I was still waiting for Fuji's reply, he nodded yes and I sighed relief, until my own pain overwhelmed me. I didn't scream or cry out though, I simply gritted my teeth.

"Let's see how much pain you can withstand!" the Kiras and the new beast pushed me to my knees in front of my master, and without a warning raked their claws down my back. I still didn't cry out, I closed my eyes hard and focused on the pain, I accepted it into my body. I couldn't cry out, not in front of my master.

I could feel the fear, anger and hurt that was running through Fuji, and it hurt me much worse then the claws raking repeatedly down my back.

_**Don't cry Fuji…I don't want to see you cry…especially for me.**_

_**But they're killing you…You might not think this is true, but I can't live without you either. I…I love you Lien.**_

I jerked, my eyes flying wide open. I looked up at Fuji, I couldn't hold back the tears that had formed in my eyes at Fuji's confession, my clear green eyes met his blue ones and I couldn't look away. I couldn't feel the pain from either Fuji or the claws, I couldn't think of anything, the only thoughts that crossed my mind were of Fuji and how much I loved him…how much I'd always loved him.

_**Lien? Please say someth-**_

_**I love you too…Fuji**_

_**Call me by my first name…say it…please say it…**_

_**Shusuke…I love you.**_

I could see more tears running down his cheeks, they weren't angry tears, or sad tears…they were tears of love and acceptance. I could feel the same tears running down my own face. I closed my eyes, letting out the breath I'd been physically holding.

"Damnit QuickSilver! Cry out. Cry out in pain. You shouldn't be able to stand this much pain. It's inhuman. You can't withstand this pain…even for your master…"

I could feel the three trying harder to make me cry out. I didn't, I grit my teeth harder, my eyes opened as I sought my chance. I would beat them, I had to.

I sought the strength from deep inside myself, and the powers given to me when I had 'become' an 'assassin'. I could feel my collar starting to warm up. I could see the light starting to spill from it. I knew that the others could see it, I knew because my tormentors quickly let go of me and moved away, gasps and comments of disbelief coming from them. I couldn't feel my wounds though I knew they were still there, they would only heal if I was ordered to, or if I rested and got treatment like everyone else.

"That's impossible! You shouldn't be able to move much less perform that kind of…"

"Impossible! This can't be happening!"

"What's happening? Fuji…what's going on?"

"I don't know…Lien-"

I could hear only Fuji's voice. All others were drowned out. The warmth ran through me, it was getting hotter and hotter, and it was growing more and more angry, I stood and turned to the three beasts, _**Master…I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from killing the third one…and what I'm about to do will possibly kill them all…but I don't want to do that, you ordered me not to kill Kira…that goes for her 'duplicate' as well…does it not?**_

_**Lien…I don't want you to kill them…but will they ever stop if you let them live?**_

… … …_**no.**_

… _**I see. Then maybe…you…should… kill-**_

"LIEN?!" I turned to the newcomer, Yoichi…he was the one from earlier, my new ally/friend. I felt the relief that ran through me at the sight of him. He stormed up to the three beasts whose attention was still on me, and quickly and easily dispatched of them before they knew it was coming.

"Yoi…chi…" My collar had stopped glowing when the third beast was killed. I barely said his name, turned halfway to my right, then collapsed. Everything went dark and the last thing I'd said was _**Master…Shusuke…I'm sorry…**_

* * * * *

"Lien! Lien…what happened?" Yoichi, the assassin from earlier came up to Fuji, and the others. He quickly bent down to check Lien's heart rate… it was too slow, her heart was barely beating, "Damnit…she's losing too much blood. We have to get her to a hospital. Now!"

"But if she can do all this other stuff …can't she heal herself too…or can't you heal her?"

Yoichi looked up at Oishi who'd asked the question. He was about to snort in indignity when his eyes went to Liens collar and the silvery, transparent wisp of smoke-like material that signified that the boy kneeling right in front of him and the unconscious Lien, was Lien's master, at least to assassins that could see it.

"You are her master?" Fuji looked up from Lien's unconscious body, where he was also kneeling.

"Yeah…"

_**~Chapter 8~**_

"Then, you can…order her to heal herself…even in her unconscious state, she will hear your voice and it will be even clearer if it is commanding her to do something…"

Fuji looked at Yoichi, uncertain of whether this was true or not. He looked back down at Lien.

"If not we'll have to take her to the hospital…though it would probably be much better if you ordered her to heal herself. You see, even though we can do all this 'stuff' as it was put, healing is something that can only be done if a slave's master orders them to do so. Other than that we must seek treatment and rest as does everyone else, although we have a much faster healing rate than regular people. That is also the reason why we are taught to withstand so much pain."

"What are you guys?"

Yoichi looked over at the team behind Fuji. He sighed, and frowned, "You know this is a lot like explaining colors to a colorblind person…" he let out another sigh, "We are 'assassins'. Well…it'd be more accurate to say that we are…created to be assassins. We're…experiments I guess. People like me, we come from a lab, and a surrogate mother. We are planted inside a woman to be birthed, only to be taken and have experiments performed on us. To the various governments we're a form of…lab rats. They take us and raise us, train us and use us.

Killing is what Lien and I were taught to do…well at least me and other assassins. Lien…is a…special case. She wasn't a test-tube baby as most assassins are. She was taken in about twelve years ago…when she was…about four. She was just a little girl, but she had so much potential…you see, her parents were killed right in front of her, by another assassin. Therefore, she suppressed all of her memories. She had no idea who she really was, or what she was supposed to do. A supreme excuse for the people in charge to 'raise' her. They trained her to kill, to be unmerciful and to withstand pain. She was taught just like the rest of us, and given assassin 'powers', like us, but she was still different. She has never been like all of the other assassins. She is the best at what she does… because she doesn't know any better, she doesn't know what else to do… in fact the only times she's been let out of the compound was to protect Echizen Ryoma and his family in America and now.

She got a taste of the real world once, and she knew that what they were teaching her was wrong…I think she had been wanting to get away from **The Organization **for quite a long time now, even before being let out of the compound. She was never really a happy person…until now. In fact I'm quite surprised by her accomplishments. But everyone thought she had no idea what was going on, I think she may have regained her memory somewhere along the way, they mistook how smart she really is. She knew all along that this was all wrong, but as I've said, she doesn't know what else to do."

"How do you know all of this?" Fuji looked up at Yoichi, he didn't like Yoichi, or rather what Yoichi was telling him about Lien.

"Every assassin in existence knows of QuickSilver and her history, except her…or at least that's what they say. Although there are few exceptions to that, such as the much newer or much older assassins, that's why the only ones who would willingly stand up to her are those who blindly think they're stronger than her or ones that wants to see just how long they would possibly last against her…or ones who are through with their lives and have no other way out."

Yoichi looked down at Lien, a solemn look in his eyes. He sighed, moving a few strands of her hair out of her face. Fuji glared slightly, but quickly hid it, disliking the way Yoichi touched Lien so 'tenderly'.

"So…she is an 'assassin' like you…but she's different?"

Yoichi nodded, "Yes, but we can talk about that later, right now, you should probably order her to heal herself." Yoichi looked up at Fuji.

Fuji nodded, _**Lien? … Can you hear me? … If you can, respond.**_

Lien was quiet and didn't respond for a few seconds, but just as Fuji was about to give up she answered, _**Master? … what do you wish of me?**_

_**Lien?! I want you to heal yourself. Will you do that…for me?**_

_**Yes master. **_Lien's 'touch' faded from Fuji's mind and for a second he wasn't sure she was even trying or anything.

"Are you going to order her to heal herself or not?" Yoichi was still looking up at Fuji, now his expression was slightly irritated.

Fuji raised his eyebrow at Yoichi, "I already did."

This time Yoichi lifted his eyebrows, "You did? … don't tell me you guys have a telepathic bond? You know read each others' minds?"

Fuji nodded slowly, "Yeah…why is that unusual?"

Yoichi was wide-eyed now, "Well…yeah kinda…" Yoichi's expression calmed as he looked down at the now rapidly healing Lien, "Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, it is Lien we're talking about after all. She is an exception to almost every single assassin rule…or 'limitation' as they're called." He shrugged slightly, a small sigh escaping from his mouth.

"So it's a little unusual for people like you and Lien to be telepathic? Has she always been telepathic?" The regulars were instantly worried, having not heard Lien's explanation to Fuji earlier.

Yoichi chuckled at their expressions of worry, "No, no. A telepathic bond is formed when an unusually strong assassin becomes a slave. It is only between a master and slave, so you don't have to look so worried."

They visibly relaxed at this, though they were still looking at Lien as though she'd jump up and attack them any minute. There were still very confused about everything that was going on, including Fuji, though he, Tezuka, Ryoma, and Inui were able to hide their different feelings on the entire matter.

"Maybe you guys should go home and rest. You look like you could use it." Yoichi stood, looking around at the team members, watching as they began to leave. He looked at Fuji for a second, "What are you going to do about Lien?"

Fuji raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He had already guessed at what Yoichi was going to say, but Yoichi didn't seem to think Fuji knew, so he figured he'd play dumb for a second.

"What are you going to do about her? Are you going to leave her here? Are you going to take her to her house? What are you going to do?" Yoichi looked down at Lien, it was fairly obvious that he had some kind of feelings for her.

"I was going to take her to my house." Fuji felt a small flash of malicious joy at the pained, yet surprised look that Yoichi tried so hard to hide.

"Ah, I see. Do you need help getting her there?"

_**Lien? Can you wake up? Or is it too early, do you need to rest?**_

Lien was quiet for a few seconds, but Fuji waited patiently, knowing she would answer without fail, _**Master? … I can if you need me to.**_

_**Its just that I can't carry you all the way to our houses, so I was wondering if you were too hurt or tired to at least walk some of the way there.**_

… … …_**As you wish, master.**_

Fuji felt a shiver run through him, he felt that when Lien was unconscious she wasn't the usual Lien, she wasn't just Fuji's girlfriend or the new girl from America, or even the really good tennis player. When unconscious she was QuickSilver, the assassin turned slave, her entire being was focused on what Fuji wanted and what Fuji needed, she was the slave not the girlfriend.

"No…I don't think I'll need help getting her home." Fuji glanced down at Lien, she was still struggling to wake up, but it didn't quite show yet.

"Are you sure-" Yoichi was cut off as Lien shifted slightly, "Lien?! Are you okay?"

Lien sat up, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. She didn't reply as she stood up, knowing that Fuji didn't really like Yoichi…for whatever reasons. She could feel the slight pleasure that ran through Fuji at the fact that she didn't acknowledge Yoichi right away.

"I'm fine…just a little tired." She tilted her head at Fuji, "Should we get going? I can stay awake for as long as you need me to…but…" she trailed off as soon as Fuji nodded. He turned and went to the bench a little ways away. Lien turned to Yoichi, "Will you take care of them?" she gestured at the three beasts that were slowly reverting back to human form, and the duplicate of Kira that was slowly disappearing.

"Yes, of course…I'll take care of them, then after that I'll probably just be at your house." He shrugged slightly, he mostly told her so she'd know his whereabouts in case she needed him.

"Okay. I'll see you later." she turned and started toward Fuji who was just starting off in the direction of their houses.

"Lien…" she paused, looking back at him, "I still want you to be my master… even without the collar, I will treat you as so…I just wanted you to know that."

* * * * *

My eyes widened slightly, I hadn't wanted him to be my slave, and yet something about the way he was saying it, or something led me to believe and feel that I should take him up on his offer, or at least treat him as my slave.

"Okay…but I'm not always going to treat you as such…though I will sometimes, if that is what you want." he nodded almost vigorously.

"Then please would you order me to do something?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Just take care of them," I indicated the now two beasts, "then head home and rest. That's an order." I seen the slight exhilaration cross his face, but it quickly disappeared, as he nodded and turned to go about cleaning up the mess he'd made with the beasts.

I turned and hurried to catch up with Fuji. Shaking my head at the way Yoichi had reacted. Fuji seemed a little…irritated. I didn't ask what was wrong though.

"So, can you just be my girlfriend now?" I slanted a side-glance, in a not totally but still slightly disrespectful way.

"I suppose." the tone made Fuji look at me wide-eyed. A small smile spread across my face. I was glad when it was mirrored on Fuji after he realized why I'd said it that way.

"Lien…I love you." my eyes widened at the sudden statement, then I smiled, it was so much better to hear the words come out of his mouth, though when he'd said it in his mind I could feel how much he'd loved me and knew it was true. I could feel a warmth spread through me, both from myself and Fuji, making it even more overwhelming.

"I love you too Shuji." I seen his slight surprised look at the nickname, and the slight confusion he felt at it, _**Shusuke and Fuji, Shu- -uji, Shuji.**_

_**Ah I see. **_I felt another wave of warmth flow through him. I smiled as Fuji wrapped his arm around my waist, "so…will you come stay at my house tonight?" I looked over at him wide eyed at his implication, I felt a wave of unrestrained lust run through him. I raised an eyebrow, asking without words and thoughts, if he was sure he wanted me to spend the night.

When he didn't answer I asked him outright, _**Are you asking what I think you're asking? And are you sure about that?**_

_**Yes…I want…to sleep with you…without the sleeping…at least not until afterwards. But only if you want to. I don't want to force myself on you…even if I can. **_I could feel the mental smirk he gave at the end of that statement.

I shrugged, _**I suppose if you're sure about it…I'm not really able to say no am I? How could I possibly say no to you?**_

I felt his slight confusion, at what I'd said mostly, then as if realizing what I meant by that his smile became genuine. I smiled back and we continued on to his house.

* * * * *

The next morning, at the boys' practice, everyone was surprised to see that both Fuji and I seemed a little more relaxed and happy than usual.

"What's up with you two?" Fuji just shrugged noncommittally at Momo and was rewarded with a frown that had no effect on him. Momo turned to me, I shook my head and smiled. It would be just between Fuji and I unless, or until, he wanted the others to know.

I found the team's surprise and suspicion to be quite amusing and not just because of Fuji's amusement. I was truly happy as I hadn't been in years…or ever really, not since before my parents anyway. I had a master, who wanted me to be a friend first and slave second…this made me quite happy, but I knew that **The Organization **would send others after me, and I would need to be careful, especially for Fuji's sake, and our friends'.

Of course, they had to appear now, before school and the morning tennis practice. Typical assassins, had to show up at such an early hour, and after such a relaxing time last night too!

"Shuji…" the others, who hadn't quite started practice yet, looked over at me and Fuji, somewhat surprised by the nickname. He turned to look at me.

_**What is it?**_

_**There are…others around…I think two, but I can't be sure, there may be more. What do you want me to do?**_I saw a quick succession of memories from last night, most of things I'd done to Fuji. I showed no expression, but I knew he could feel my slight amusement, and admonishment.

_**I don't know. I don't think we should let the others know though, especially after yesterday and all.**_

_**I agree…should I go take care of them before they get too close then?**_

I could tell he was considering this, and I knew he'd pick whatever was best, he was a tensai after all and not just any tensai, he was _my _tensai! I smiled at the thought and it deepened when I heard Fuji chuckle, mentally.

_**Go ahead, go take care of them, just be careful…and Lien…**_

I turned to him without a word.

_**I love you.**_

_**I love you too, Shuji.**_

I smiled as I turned away, I quickly ran into the trees surrounding the courts. I could sense the other assassins roaming around getting closer to the courts.

**A/N: **Alright, final chapter finished...there is the lemon scene from after the fight...if you're interested. Anyway, review or message, I'd love to know what you thought of the story. See ya.


End file.
